


You're Pack Too

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, M/M, Sex, Three-some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac and Erica go to Jackson's house after the party in the warehouse, they go to convince him. What they find isn't what they expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Pack Too

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for iamthemagicks on Tumblr... EVIL... WHY??? Yea, I wasn't going to write it, then I did...
> 
> I've never written a three-some before... but I did try... unbeta'd because I couldn't be bothered to find one

Erica and Isaac climb in Jackson’s window after the party, because… Well, because they didn’t catch him the first time and they need to make him see sense. Erica just thinks she can convince him better than anyone else because, she’s a girl and has claws. She seems to have forgotten that Jackson poisoned her and she nearly died. Isaac chooses not to bring that up with her because he doesn't see it ending well. 

When they climb in the window they can both hear the shower running, Jackson washing away the blood, the evidence of his deed and what he is. This is the time to catch him. What they find isn’t what they expect.

Jackson’s hands are braced against the side of the shower, covered in blood up to his elbows. His head is bent forward under the spray, water running down his back and through his hair into his eyes. His shoulders are shaking and the wolves don’t need super-hearing to know Jackson’s crying. 

Erica doesn’t think about it, because despite what he is, Jackson is still part of their pack, someone turned by their Alpha. She strips her clothes and shoes, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. Jackson doesn’t notice her even when she opens the glass door. His eyes are squeezed shut and he’s gasping for breath through the sobs that rack his body. Erica slides in between Jackson and the wall, reaching out small, firm hands to cup his face. Jackson’s whole body jerks at the sudden touch, his eyes going wide. 

“What the hell? Get out.” It’s clearly not as loud as Jackson intends it to be, he’s gritting his teeth, but he’s still sobbing with each breathe. 

“No, you’re Pack, Jackson... It’s ok.” Erica places a soft kiss to Jackson’s forehead. Jackson shifts slowly, resting his head on Erica’s shoulder in defeat. 

Isaac just watches them as Erica slowly manoeuvre Jackson under the spray, small hands wiping away the blood, brushing over Jackson’s skin in one long caress. When they’re finished and the water runs clean, Erica helps Jackson step out and Isaac hands them both towels. Together, Isaac and Erica pat Jackson dry, wrapping a towel around his waist when they’re done. Isaac pulls Jackson back into the bedroom, one warm hand wrapped around Jackson’s cold one. Isaac feels the need to wrap himself around Jackson and warm him up. His pack mate shouldn’t be this cold, he should be as warm as he or Erica or Boyd or Derek is. 

“Come on Jackson…” Jackson lets himself be lead, his eyes glassy and unseeing. Isaac pulls back the covers on the bed and pushes Jackson into it but when he tries to let go of Jackson’s hand he can’t. Jackson’s eyes are focused up at him, his hand gripping tightly to Isaacs.

“Don’t leave… don’t leave me… here… alone…” He looks lost, like a forgotten puppy with wide eyes and Isaac can almost hear the whine in Jackson’s throat. He only thinks about it for a second, looking over his shoulder at Erica who’s standing besides the bathroom door still in a towel. She nods and Isaac knows she feels the same way he does. He kicks his shoes off and pulls his shirt off, leaving it on the floor before sliding into the bed besides Jackson, who wiggles over to make room. Erica climbs in the other side, dropping her towel to the floor and snuggling up to Jackson. Jackson rests his head on Isaacs chest, eyes closed, hand finding Isaac's and gripping it tightly. 

“It’ll be ok, Jackson,” Isaac brushes the damp hair back off Jackson’s forehead, finger tangling in the strands and gently scratching at the blonde boy's scalp. Jackson lets out a soft moan, turning his face into Isaac’s skin. Erica moves up, pressing herself against Jackson’s back and kissing a line across his shoulder. Her lips glide up his neck, her fingers joining Isaac’s as they card through Jackson’s hair. 

“We’ll look after you Jackson,” Erica whispers in Jackson’s ear. The blonde rolls over onto his back, moving away from Isaac but still touching, their sides pressed together. Erica lets herself be pulled on top of Jackson’s, leans down a little to meet the other blonde in a soft kiss. Isaac rolls over onto his side to watch them, fingers still in Jackson’s hair, tugging on the short strands. Jackson turns his head away from Erica, arm reaching up to circle Isaac’s neck and pull him down. Isaac has never kissed a boy before but he’s not worried. Jackson kisses soft and slow, his fingers caressing the skin at the nap of Isaac's neck. Jackson’s tongue flicks out and over the seam of Isaac’s lips. Isaac opens his mouth slowly, wanting to be closer, wanting more. Erica’s breath warms the side of his face, she nips at his ear and Isaac pulls out of the kiss with a soft moan of disappointment. But Erica’s right there, claiming his lips with a little more force than Jackson, her teeth scrap across his sensitive lips, her tongue diving deeper. 

There are hands everywhere, tangled in hair, gripping necks and arms as they pull at each other, trying to get closer. Erica rolls over, arms looped around Jackson’s neck as she pulls him down on top of her. Isaac watches them kiss, jealous of the touch and the closeness, but only for a second because then they’re both reaching out to him and dragging him closer. Jackson pulls lube and condoms from his bedside draw looking at them with a slightly sheepish expression.

“We don’t have to…” He trails off, even if he says that, the wolves can see how much he wants it and honestly, they want it too. 

“It’s ok…” Isaac pulls Jackson up into a kiss, stroking down the blonde’s spine and cupping his ass. Jackson is all firm muscle and soft skin, skin that is slowly warming under the touch of the two wolves. Jackson whimpers, pulling back a little to look up into Isaac's eyes.

“Fuck me…” Isaac flinches, taken by surprise by the soft breath command that falls from Jackson’s lips. “Please Isaac…” Jackson’s fingers stroke through the wolf’s hair as he presses light kisses to the sides of Isaac’s mouth.

“I’ve never…” Jackson smiles, it’s small but triumphant.

“I know…” Jackson flops down onto his back, and clicks open the cap of the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers and hand. A little bit of that cockiness that normally surrounds Jackson is back and he tosses a condom at Isaac. “You just watch…” Jackson leans over to give Erica a quick kiss, but stops to whisper in her ear. It’s just a game really, because with werewolf hearing, Isaac knows exactly what Jackson’s saying. “Do you want to watch Isaac fuck me?” Erica has his sly smile on her face as she stares straight up at Isaac, that look says she really wants to see what Jackson is suggesting. “He’ll fuck me, while I fuck you. Would you like that Erica?” Jackson nips at the blonde girls ear, forcing a shudder from her body. “See Isaac thrusting into me, as I do the same to you. Being so close you can feel ever move, ever sound, seeing every moment of pleasure.” Jackson’s practically purring as he describes it and Erica grins.

“Yes…” And they both look immensely pleased with themselves. Jackson kisses her again and rolls onto his back, spreading his legs so Isaac can see everything. Jackson’s cock is long and hard, the head flushed a deep red that makes Isaac want to lean down and suck it. But he gets distracted when Jackson moves his slick fingers down to his hole. Jackson’s head falls back as he pushes a finger in, his mouth open as he gasps in a breath. Isaac can’t look away from the sight of Jackson stretching around one long, slender finger. Erica moves closer to Jackson, kissing down the boy’s throat to his shoulder, where she bites down and starts sucking. The wet sounds of Erica sucking on Jackson’s shoulder and the sounds of Jackson finger fucking himself make Isaac want to cum in his pants. God, they’re so hot, the pair of blondes laid out and eager. Isaac rids himself of his pants quickly, throwing them away and crawling forward to kneel between Jackson’s legs. Jackson presses in another finger, twisting his fingers apart to stretch himself open. 

“Isaac…” Jackson lifts his head and stares up at Isaac with glazed eyes, full of need and lust. “Please…” Isaac smiles, can feel his wolf whining at him to get closer, to fuck Jackson into the mattress, but not yet. Instead he leans down, licking over the head of Jackson’s cock. Jackson arches up, thrusting another finger into himself as Isaac takes the head of his cock in his mouth. Isaac’s mouth is so hot and wet, his tongue circling Jackson’s cock slowly, a little unsure, but so good. Erica lifts up, and Jackson can feel the throbbing of the mark she’s left on his shoulder. She lets out a soft moan as she watches Isaac suck Jackson down. Her hand moves from Jackson’s chest to her clitoris, rubbing herself and moaning into Jackson’s neck. God, Jackson’s not sure where he should be looking. They’re so gorgeous, Isaac between his legs and Erica at his side, his werewolves, his Pack. “Isaac! Please…” Jackson can feel himself getting close, he needs to fuck them, needs them to fuck him. “Please…” Isaac lifts off, dragging his tongue across the head of Jackson’s cock as he does. Jackson gasps, hips jerking at the cold air and the sudden emptiness as he pulls his fingers out of himself. “Fuck me now Isaac. Fuck please…” He drags Isaac closer, yanking him down into a rough kiss, teeth clashing and biting. Erica’s a godsend, handing them each a condom. Jackson can’t take his eyes off Isaac as the boy rolls on his own, eyes going glassy as he strokes himself. 

“Come on boys.” Erica smiles, shoving them over so she can lie in the middle of the bed, pulling Jackson back on top of her. “This is the real fun part.” She’s sort of glowing, happy and playful in a way that Jackson never knew with Lydia. But now is not the time to think about his ex. Not when Erica is spreading her legs and she’s so wet and ready beneath him. He lines himself up, pushing into her slowly. It’s almost overwhelming, the warm, tight heat of her, even hotter because she’s a werewolf. Jackson can feel her claws against his back but she doesn’t dig them into him, not yet at least. She arches her back, pushing up, forcing him deeper into her until he bottoms out. They both moan, panting for a minute together. 

“Isaac...” Jackson turns his head to look up at the other boy, his hair tickling Erica’s nose and she leans up to bite at his neck. Isaac’s face is flushed, eyes wide as he licks his lips. He grabs the lube bottle and moves closer, pouring more onto Jackson’s hole before tossing it aside and leaning in. Isaac lines himself up and pushes in, much more slowly than Jackson did. Jackson pushes against him, raising his ass a little and pressing his face into Erica’s neck. Erica squeezes around Jackson’s cock, momentarily distracting him from the burn of Isaac entering him. Jackson relaxes and Isaac bottoms out in on sudden jerk.

“Fuck…” Jackson growls, head coming up as he braces himself on his arms over Erica. 

“Nice,” Erica grins at them both, lifting her legs to wrap them around Jackson. “Now, fuck me.” Her eyes glow gold in the dark, and it’s beautiful. Jackson kisses her, thrusting forward into her and feeling the drag of Isaac’s cock inside him. Isaac groans and thrusts forward, claws digging into Jackson’s hips to hold him steady. Jackson pushes back, rocking into one of them and then the other. He can feel his orgasm building fast, assaulted on both sides by the wolves. He knows they’re close to, Erica’s head is thrown back, her hands gripping the headboard and thrusting herself roughly down on Jackson’s cock. Isaac’s thrusts are becoming more erratic, his breath jumping in his chest. 

“Harder…” Jackson whines at him, as he pulls Erica closer, pushes into her harder. Isaac pulls back, thrusting in hard which pushes Jackson deeper into Erica and they both gasp. 

Erica comes first, claws coming out and digging into the headboard. Legs tightening around Jackson’s waist as her whole body shudders and clamps down on Jackson’s cock. She screams and Jackson kisses her so that she won’t wake the whole neighbourhood. She collapses on the bed, eyes closed with a pleased expression on her face. Isaac is still moving; he shifts his hips and is suddenly thrusting against Jackson’s prostrate. It’s like he’s on fire, the pleasure burning through him as he comes, still inside Erica. Jackson collapses against Erica. 

Isaac pulls out of Jackson and removes the condom, jerking himself until he comes over Jackson’s back and ass. He grins before rolling to the side and flopping down next to the pair of them. 

They don’t say anything, just clean up with one of the towels that’s lying on the floor and curl up together. Isaac tucks Jackson’s back against his chest, one arm slung over the blonde boy’s waist. Erica curls up in Jackson’s arms, head tucked into his chest and Jackson’s arms around her waist. Their legs tangle together as they lay there on their sides, breathing in the smell of warmth and sex and most importantly Pack.


End file.
